Lies
by Alpha Beowolf
Summary: I can't take it. the ripping sounds of flesh, the guilt, the pain, all of it. Im sorry Ruby i derserve this. But i had to Ruby if i didn't you wouldn't be you anymore. Forgive me i treid so hard but i failed you just like i failed Summer. Weiss and Blake don't know where i am and maybe in the end that's the best. If we exchange places you would do the same so please let me go.-Yang
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Shadows of the room

I sat in a corner of my cell. The dark tan walls and floor were repainted with crimson blood, my blood. The air around me was cold and haunting as I felt myself recover again. I could only do the only thing I could do, Wait like a rat in a testing room.

My pale hands covered my knees that bunched against my chest, creating a false sense of safety. I didn't want to go, but they make me. They drag me at both night and day to continue their research. I could still feel it. The blade ripping through me, the burning pain that comes after as the cool liquids calmed me.

My breathing settled as I knew it was over, they shouldn't come for me until tonight. I bunched my hands trying to remember the only day I could still remember. Unfortunately it was the day I arrived here.

"_Mommy! Where are we going?"_

"_Shhh, were almost here just keep walking."  
>"But what about the R-"<em>

"_What did I just say child?"  
>"Sorry mom I didn't mean to make you angry."<em>

"_Don't worry you'll see her one day."_

The day of her lie. The day she broke her promise. The only day outside I remember was a lie. Living outside would be a lie and a life full of lies is no life at all. The thoughts of truth consumed the conciseness of my life before it was interrupted by the steel, barred door slamming open.

Only darkness was there to greet me. I peeked my head up from my human ball to see if something was actually there, waiting to grab me from the poor light area beyond my door. I unfolded myself before actually standing up, feeling my feet against the remains of friends/roommates before leaving, into the castle halls, looking for something even I did not realise.

Ruby Rose, a bright fifth teen year old girl who has the privilege of joining Beacon two years before the normal age. Not only that but being leader over one of the best first year teams of all of her school made her even happier.

She and her two best friends Blake and Weiss and her big sister Yang were all sleeping in their mixed dorm room. Expect Yang who at first got dressed in the bathroom then came out wearing a normal brown and red school uniform that was at first sitting on her messy bed. combing her long blonde hair also referred as a mane by her teammates she fell unto her bed in a upright stance and watched the shattered moon that wavered just outside their dorm window.

Blake, Weiss and Ruby were all sleeping peacefully in her bed like any other normal individual due to it only being 4:30 a.m. The blonde girl brushed over and over again silently humming to herself. She continued to do this even as Blake woke up and tiredly got out of her bed and confront her partner.

"Yang it's 4:36 in the morning."  
>"Alright."<p>

She stubbornly said knowing of the statement she was going to say.

"What's wrong?"

"What?"  
>The blonde student was confused. For starters she didn't say the typical go to bed but instead knew there was a problem.<p>

"Ever since you got the news you've been doing this every night."

Yang opened her mouth to speak, but instead got cut off by Weiss's stretch of awakening. The two piped down as she got off from her bed, got changed and went into the bathroom.

"That's strange."

Yang said shortly after the bathroom door shut.

"yeah I was sure Weiss was going to yell at the very least."

Blake supported her friends previous statement. Three minutes the white haired girl came out with a more organised design to her then her messy pajamas. She looked over at the awake girls then to her clock siting on the far end of the room

"It's 4:41 am!"

She yelled out at her roommates causing a uproar in the room.

"Weiss calm down Ruby's still asleep."

Blake tried shushing the outraged girl 

" So what about me! I didn't get my full set hours of sleep."  
>"Weiss shut it and go back to bed."<br>Yang demanded of the heiress. The girl looked at her with disgust before glaring.

"How dare you I-"  
>A swift motion from Blake's hand cupping over the white haired student's mouth silenced her as their fourth member tossed and turned slowly waking up. No one expect Yang's feet closing on Ruby made a noise as she peeked over the bed frame to see her little sister.<p>

The blonde placed a hand on top of her forehand before fixing her hair. She grabbed her arm and began to do something the others couldn't see. She finished a few seconds after and suddenly began to sing through the night's ambience.

"Silence is the gift from night, sound is day's awful plight but like a knight you shall not fight. But upon my grave you shall take flight"

The other two girls watched peacefully at Yang's calmed voice compared to her normal out going and busty tone. Although she wasn't as a good as Weiss when she sang, the team always never fought when yang tried to sing to her sister, though the reason she still does was beyond them.

After Yang finished with her lullaby, the once half sleep little red riding hood was now a stationary object wrapped around in blankets. She took a deep breath with a sense of accomplishment before returning back to the actually awake girls who were watching her.

"What?"

Yang asked innocently to the two teammates who first responded with confused looks. The second reaction was different because Weiss walked out of the dorm as Blake jumped back on her bed and made a full attempt to fall back to sleep.

Yang decided to follow her friends silent advice and did the same thing, but yet she still felt horrible that she did it, she didn't want to but it had to be done. She jumped unto her bed and slid her hand under her pillow and put away a half empty needle simply labeled Thorazine in between her bedframe and the wall..

"I'm sorry Ruby I'll pay for this I promise you."

She said to nobody before actually falling asleep, waiting for the dark to consume her and her soul. As she decayed into slumber Weiss return to the dorm feeling refreshed after getting a drink from the fountain down the hall.

The white haired girl checked on Ruby once again to see how she was doing. But something was odd, she didn't do her normal switch side after five minutes nor did she do her cute little snore instead she was more like a lump.

"Wow Yang's songs really do have an effect on her."

She mumbled before looking at Yang and Blake who slept peacefully. Everything looked fine but a small object that popped out of Yang's pillow. She couldn't see what it was but she knew it was there. Going against her privacy rule she walked over to the sleeping brawler's cushion and sliding it out of her comfortable case.

She then brought out her scroll from her pocket and used the light to identify it. A small letter with rather nice handwriting which enticed the heiress to read the letter.

_This may be hard to hear Yang but it's time. The problem always existed and both you're father and uncle ignored it but me and you know better. Just a half and it's not a noticeable problem, the other half is for you to decide and you're definition of life._

_-Headmaster Ozpin_

"I wonder that's all about. It seems to be way to dark to be neither a joke nor a normal situation; I'll have to talk to Yang about this."  
>Weiss whispered to herself before going into her own bed and falling asleep.<p>

Author notes

Hey guys welcome to this new story I have created hope you guys enjoyed it, New chapter extremely soon so be prepared remember to favorite and follow as well as Review and I'll see you in the next chapter Bye-Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: the world we know

Ruby was walking down the hallway to the lunch room. She gripped tightly on a large white. She always loved every day with her team even when they fought against Torchwick and his bands of thugs. But today she wanted to have the best day ever with her friends and family.

She opened the lunch room door wide open and walked past multiple tables and teams before reaching her destination. Yang, Blake and Weiss were all talking happily in front of her other friends.

She planted the binder on the table and stuck her finger on the air

"Sisters, friends, Weiss."  
>"Hey"<br>"Four scores and seven minutes ago I had a dream."

"This outta be good."  
>Yang said interrupting her before eating a flying berry flown by a friend of hers by the name of Nora.<p>

"a dream that one day the four of us as a team and have the most fun anyone has ever had EVER!"  
>"Did you steal my binder?"<br>Weiss asked changing the topic.

"I am not a crook."

Ruby cleared the air before Blake interrupted.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about kicking the semester off with a bang!"  
>"I always kick my semester off with a <em>Yang<em>!"

She looked to see of anyone got the joke but instead got hit in a head with a tomato.

"Look guys it's been a good two weeks and in between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year. Our second semester is going to be great, but classes start back up tomorrow. Which is why I taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today."

"I don't whether to be proud or scarred of what you have in stored."  
>when this conversation went on Yang returned the favor of throwing an green apple back to the pun attacker.<p>

"I don't know, I think I might just sit this one out."  
>Blake rejoined into the conversation as Weiss added her sense of thought.<p>

"Sit out or not I think however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team."  
>Weiss stood up as Yang shook her hands and head in a typical "don't do it." Gesture to the second thrower.<p>

"I for one think that-'

Her statement was cut off from a pie directly hitting her face making everyone around them to stop and stare. It only took a few minutes before everything briefly uprated to a full on food fight between team RWBY and another team known as team JNPR.

Yang awoke from her sleep in a haze. She wanted to get woken up as soon as possible fortunately for her she needed to look to her right to see both Blake and Weiss standing in front of her being only a few inches from her face. This startled her as she nearly jumped to the roof, banging her head of the wall and crashing into the ground.

"What's this?"  
>Weiss asked calmly bringing a piece of paper with nice hand print on it. Yang looked up to identify the object as the note from Wednesday.<p>

"Oh that's umm….Something personal."

She said giggling almost out of nervousness of her angered team. The two only took a step closer, forcing the Blonde to scurry back on all fours till her back was against the wall.

"Fine, just tell us when you're ready okay?"  
>Weiss confirmed with their friends, in which Yang nodded her head in agreement.<p>

She scurried to her feet quickly before getting redressed to her normal brown outfit. Blake left the room first then not so later Weiss. The dorm grew silent as Yang only looked over at her still sleeping sister.

"Rest easy my angle."  
>she said patting her and leaving the dorm to her slumbering sister.<p>

The darkness followed me. I couldn't do anything to make it stop chasing me but no matter how fast I go down the endless halls of the poorly light halls decorated with more friends and strangers and their insides.

Every step I took was a never ending whisper that originated from each body all saying the same thing.

"Why? You're the true monster!"  
>their words echoed through my numb skull. I crossed down more halls in the bloody maze of wherever I was. The doors shook and creaked but no matter what door I cheek, no one greets me there, to finish off my suffering.<p>

The air grew more putrid with every step I took as my body grew weak. I could not run as long or as far as I could once could. The scars and cuts on my legs slowly ripped opened again once again showing me what life is about, Decay.

"'I'm sorry."  
>I tiredly stated as I now limped forward through the dark abyss of the corridors. The squeaking of rats and mice bounded through the halls as rattling chains wrecked the area behind me sound barrier. I looked back to no one there once again.<p>

"The fifth time that happen."

I stated before violently coughing off a small bit of blood that then dripped onto the broken floor. I wanted to give up. So badly did I wanted to stand there and wait for them to take me away but my body refused to suffer their wrath no more.

Hunger grew from my stomach as the appearance of furry Rats or rotting corpses seemed appealing to both the eye and the body. I took four steps towards the nearest body only identifying him as a male. I slowly reached my hand forward, picking what part of him I was going to rip off and devour first.

"Why? You're the monster here!"  
>The whispered accused as I grabbed onto his jaw. I felt the cold skin touch my heat bleeding one as I felt the rest of his face.<p>

I lifted my hand from him after glancing at his eyes. I stood back at my feet and continued to walk forward into the unknown waiting for either death or freedom but to me there were nothing but the same, escape from the horrors I saw and felt.

But even if I escaped from where this was, the memories will forever haunt to the pint that I would just kill myself anyways.

"I deserve this."  
>I told myself as another warm liquid flowed but from my eyes.<p>

"I should be here."  
>I agreed to this statement with even more tears before falling to my knees. The dirt flew up in the air and into my eyes as I fell to the ground too tired to get back up.<br>"To tired? Well you can have another jab at it later on today."  
>The words filled my heart with terror and gladness, I no longer have to try, but now face my punishment, as my vision grew dark.<p>

Author notes

Hello lads and ladies sooner then you thought it would be eh? Anyway I would love to thanks all those who already showed their love to this story as I trudge on through the tale, this epic or story of- you get the point, new chapter soon but till then I'll see you in the next chapter Bye-Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: They All Hate Me

Ruby was having the best day ever with her team. From Board games to sparring, they did everything by the little girl's binder. They day went by so fast that the girls finished their arrangement of events at the 11:29 p.m. The four girls decided to chalk up the day from then onwards and made it to their rooms in wonderful silence.

They were all laying on their bed happily. The four began to lay on their beds easily falling asleep but something kept her awake.

Voices. Whispers from nowhere.

"I'm sorry Ruby I'll pay for this, I swear."  
>The whispers said before feel a large wave of sadness enter her. She ignored it but closed her eyes, waiting for slumber to take place.<p>

She awoke bright and early. Blake and Weiss were already out of the dorm as her big sister Yang was still slept comfortably in her bed.

"Yang you silly goose wake up!"  
>She giggled at her own insult adjusting herself upwards. Yang shot up from her bedside grabbed something from her bedframe and jumped up from the top bunk. The blonde haired girl had the most dead like face on her as she continued towards her.<p>

"Yang what are yo-"  
>The Older girl placed her left hand over her mouth and adjusted her right. Ruby looked over to the fixating hand to see a small cylinder needle grasped in between her fingers. Ruby tried to resist her sister but the attacker's strength was far more than her own as she jabbed the point into.<p>

It took only seconds for the effect to commence, instantly blurring her vison and making her dizzy as the noises around her become duller. The only thing she could make clear was a yellow blur pushing her limp and numb body back into her bed as the caped girl's vision finally caved into the darkness once again.

The last part could she make out was a feint voice of the traitorous family member.

"You're not ready for this world, maybe next time Ruby."

Weiss was more shocked than ever before. She only went down stairs for a quick breakfast but to see that…It was cruel just to witness. The heiress's ice cold eyes were broken in fear of their brutal teammate sense of handling her sister.

She spotted Yang going back to her bed after putting away the needle in the bedframe behind her pillow case. The very thought of subduing her own teammate let alone family member sent shutters down her own spines.

The white haired girl ran back to the lunch hoping to find Blake their so she could tell her the situation she witnessed. Her legs carried her father and more faster than Ruby could ever think off, using her glyphs to nearly fly through the halls of Beacon academy. The girl made it to the large spaces of the main lunch hall where she almost instantly found her Friend in a corner reading another one of her books. Weiss stormed over there with a sense of need and determination that nobody opposed the girl as she made her way to the cat eared fighter on her team. 

"Blake we need to talk."

…...

I laid awake on the bloodied table. I felt my stomach being reinserted inside of me again creating unremarkable amount of pain. I tried to scream for them to stop but they wouldn't. my voice was to silent for them to hear.

They always did it in a certain way.

Remove liver

Examine liver

Remove kidney 1

Put back in both organs

Examine kidney 2

Tamper with the heart valves

Removed stomach

Removed natural acids

Replaced with fake acid, ones that made it painful to digest

Put back the organs and sow them back into place.

At least that's all I could remember, I've been in this room for hours on in, being gutted and fixed up again like a broken teddy bear that lost its stuffing. The only thing that motivated me to not scream was the years of enduring, the years of being ripped apart and rebuilt like it was nothing.

The thought of being cut open was now nothing but a way for me to apologise, to truly seek forgiveness but they don't listen, they never do.

After they finished with the night inspection, they sealed me carefully to the point I could live, but couldn't run away or fight back. The sense of hopelessness drove to me to the point of even suicide was better then my pain.

But if I left I couldn't see her again. And if I didn't see her again I just wouldn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry."  
>I pleaded again as they began to take me off the table. The remark I made, drove me to be thrown on the floor and dragged through the blood and remains of all those I cared for.<p>

"I'm the true monster here."

I agreed with myself as I descend back into the darkness.

"They don't blame you."  
>I weakly cried into the room that grew farther and farther away from her.<p>

"They all hate me." 

Author notes

Sorry guys not the best chapter but I think it did it's role. Longer chapter coming soon as well as probably better writing in general. But I'll stop making excuses and see you in the next chapter Bye-Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Illness

"You knew!"

Weiss couldn't believe that her only hope of a friend was actually supporting the monster that lived with them.  
>"Weiss well talk more outside, I don't want to talk about this in the lunch room."<p>

The rouge of the team pouted. The white haired girl nearly forgot that they were standing in the middle of a huge lunch hall, holding hundreds of student s who were staring at them with both angered and confused looks on their faces.

The heiress grabbed the third member of RWBY and dragged her out of the building not caring about the public surrounds for once. The cat girl only watched as she was being pulled through the large lunch room by her surprisingly strong teammate.

After ten minutes of sheer embarrassment and pain, she dropped her behind the building.

"Explain now."  
>she stated coldly to Blake.<p>

"Its something Yang didn't want to talk about."  
>she stated sadly feeling a tear in her eye.<p>

"She doesn't do it because she wants too, it's just the right thing to do."  
>"What does that even mean? Answer me clearly I want every detail Blake."<br>….

"Yang it's time to decide."

A man in a green suit with dark grey hair looked upon Yang who was sitting un-comfortably on a chair in front of the older gentlemen's desk. The room was cluttered with papers and windows. The room was large and spacious as large gears hovered above them.

"Have you made up your mind?"  
>he asked patiently towards the girl who was nearly crying.<p>

The blonde didn't know what to do. Ever since she was born, Ruby was suffering from problems mentally. Fake memory syndrome was the first problem she had. Mentioning how strange their second semester was like fighting a girl named Neo and a large Grimm attack. That strange as it is but to mention that it's been five days after the intonation.

And if that wasn't a problem she also suffered from a new type of sickness. The name is simply P.I.A.D.

Post, illusionary, aggression disorder. A illness that infects people and forces deludes with a false sense of life and creates a life that never existed. It also turns then aggressive more and more with every day until they turn into feral beasts.

The last man who suffered it killed four people. All with their organs brutally ripped out of them. He was then counted for his crime and executed privately in a disclosed location. She didn't want Ruby to end up like that, nor did she want to kill her own sister, her little angle.

"I apologise for this Yang but don't you think she suffered enough?"  
>The girl didn't make a remark, she simply waited for him to continue, for him to say something that could help ease her out of all this.<p>

"She deserves to be free just like the rest of us Yang. You're father and uncle kept on demanding for us to save her life but how is that fair for her? A life full of lies is no life at all Yang."  
>"I'll do it."<br>The words even surprised Ozpin, she immediately agreed to do it after he finished. No doubt nor no second thought. Complying to the girl's understanding figure, he placed down another needle in front of her slowly, watching her movement closer than before.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"  
>he asked curiously. Yang gave no response as she picked up the needle and left the room. The headmaster only leaned back on his chair while watching the wooden door close. Deep down through his curiosity he knew something was wrong.<p>

Without hesitation he picked up the scroll that rested next to his hands and called a old friend of his.

"Morning sir."  
>A feminine voice replied in a serious tone.<p>

"Goodwitch, I require you're services. There's a student by the name of Yang Xiao-long follow her and make sure she doesn't do anything rash understood?"  
>"Yes Ozpin."<p>

She moaned unhappily before ending the call. The nicely dressed teacher took a breath in and out in a slow mannered, trying to clear his mind.

"Yang, don't do anything you might regret."  
>He command to no one before returning to previous paperwork<p>

Author notes

Hello lads and ladies it's me sorry for the late and another short chapter I'm in the middle of three different projects so I didn't have much time to write this but it's getting clearer. Anyways I'll shut my mouth and see you in the next chapter Bye-Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A little push

Ruby Rose was happy. She was attending the best school in the world, doing the best thing she would ever think about doing with her favorite people in the world. Normally that would've been the case if the fifthteen year old girl didn't lay in a corner crying.

It was one in the morning when it happened. The blood. The horror sewed on their faces, the horror sewed on her face.

The feeling she couldn't trust anyone scared her. The thought of being alone chilled her to the bone.

"I'm sorry."  
>She weeped to herself as the sounds of the wind banging on the window covered her noise. She tucked herself deep inside the shadowy corner of the school's libary hooping that no one ever found her.<p>

Through her jagged breath and sniffles she could hear footsteps coming ever closer.

"Move men, spread out I want her found!"

The marines yelled out to one another as the sounds of doors banging open and people screaming in terror supported their shouts.

She didn't know what to do. She never thought it could've end like this. She just had to keep going on for her life. no matter what, she had to make it back home, to her father tai xioa-long a feirce fighter and noble man and is very protective about her duaghters.

She arose from her corner. The scent of blood still clinging to her slashed up and broken body. The girl took a deep breath before feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"You won't leave. You wont survive." 

Author notes

hey guys very quick chapter sorry about that just getting you guys pumped up for the final installment of lies which in hope is going to be at least 5k+ words so yeah.

Also sorry about the really long upload I didn't mean to pull a blood rose on you. (If you get the joke I love you.) Anyways I'll stop Talking about the next chapter becuase I'll see you in the next and last one which will come out faster then this one. Bye-Bye!


End file.
